My childhood crush, Now my enemy?
by jellymuffin
Summary: Mikan had a huge crush on Natsume when she was younger... now all grown up her puppy love surprisingly turned to hatred? what really happened on her 14th birthday 4 years ago? -temporarily on HIATUS-
1. Summary

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, If I did Mikan would be paired with Youichi rather than Natsume… no offence though I like NxM but Youichi is just too cute!

This is my first ever Fanfiction written so please bear with it for a while…

Warning: some characters might be OOC…

**Summary**

Mikan and Natsume knew each other since they were small because of their parents. Their parents have been friends for a very long time. Their fathers even built a joint company which they wanted to give to their children's someday. Since their fathers retired they passed the company to both Mikan and Natsume... At present time Natsume is the one taking care of the business till Mikan shares the responsibility with him...

Mikan studies abroad and travels a lot that you can't keep track of her whereabouts. She left home when she was 14yrs old and had never returned home since then, she just calls her parents everyday to check on them and tell them about her current situations. Her parents allowed her to go since she begged them and looked really troubled at that time, so they just made her promise to go back when she reaches the age of 18 to take her place in their company... her parents doesn't really know what drove Mikan to travel abroad, since she was never the girl to just leave the comfort of her home she was always the one who refuses to go travel with them always using the excuse of not wanting to be homesick... she and Natsume haven't seen each other since she was 14... Although she has a very huge crush on him which is also known to both their family, she didn't talk nor looked at Natsume after that incident, which will be a mystery for now and revealed later on in the story... Her mother and father likes to travel a lot too although now they reside on a beautiful private island which they owned…

Natsume is 2 years older than Mikan. He at present is the half owner/president of the company owned by the Sakura and Hyuuga family. there was this incident that he cant seem to forget and he deeply regretted his actions that time... he haven't seen Mikan after that, he hopes that Mikan would forgive and talk to him somehow... for the past years he's been hunted by man-eating lunatics aka his fan girls... he doesn't have any girlfriend/s before till present time... some people, even his family and close friends wondered why, up to the point they thought he had a gender confusion or something... he has a little brother named Youichi who at present is 5 yrs old whom he cared for so much… you mostly see Natsume in deep thought… they don't know how they can help him cause even though they ask he would just tell them its nothing or to mind their own business. His parents has a hunch that's its because of Mikan cause of the sudden changes in them after that event… they don't really know what happened that day but they saw what happened right after and it wasn't a good sight… they just hope that it can be fixed somehow, along with a little scheming of their own to help both our lead characters…

So yep that's the summary I'm not really sure if this is reading worthy material… I need to know so please voice out your opinions if I should put up the story or just delete the whole thing…

_-jellymuffin-_


	2. Prologue

**Thanks to the people who reviewed my story**

_090mikanXnatsume090_ - **thanks for reviewing, **

_Natsume0Mikan_ **- i myself dunno if my summary was good enough so thanks for letting me know. and sure id love to be buddies with you.**

_pinksapphire08_ **- thanks and ill try updating as soon as i can**

_starrynight3800_ **- im glad the story is interesting to you and ill try uploading the other chapters as soon as i finish writing them so you would know whats it like**

_crimsoneyes44_ **- thanks. although im sure my spelling and grammar sucks bigtime ill try my best to improve and make the story more interesting this is after all my first time writing so please bear with me for a while, and ill try putting lots of NxM moments for you. just tell me if i did more mistakes and ill try correcting them.**

_lisettesakura_ **- thanks ill try making more interesting to read**

_dragonzoha_ **- thanks i guess i wont delete it since you guys think its okay to continue.**

_Alwaysbtheir_ **- thanks i hope i wont disappoint you in my upcoming chaps**

_sakuraaimier_ **- thank you. i will continue this i guess. though i hope it doesnt suck much.**

**im really glad for all of the reviews, i hope you keep them coming so i would know how i did, oh and also to those who added me to their alerts and favorites**

090mikanXnatsume090

allstarjervel15

dominiqueanne

lisettesakura

sakuraaimier

starrynight3800

Alwaysbtheir

XxFallenDemonxX

crimsoneyes44

dragonzoha

pinksapphire08

takshumi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. If I do then Youichi will be the main character... LOL**

**Warning: some characters may be OOC… **

* * *

**Prologue**

_-4 years ago-_

_A girl with brunette hair was seen running to the direction where a castle-like mansion was located. If you look at her closely you can see tears streaming down her face._

_While running she tripped on a rock thus sending her sprawling on the grass, making her cry harder than before._

"_From this day forward I promise to never be a fool again! I hate you Natsume Hyuuga!" she cried and stood up to go inside the mansion where a party was being held._

_--_

_Somewhere nearby someone was kneeling on the ground his eyes were covered by his bangs, you can see droplets of water falling off his face. Natsume Hyuuga was crying while muttering…_

"_I'm sorry Mikan" over and over again._

_--_

_Days later_

"_Mom, Dad please let me go" Mikan was pleading with her parents to let her go abroad and study there for 4 years_

"_But dear, are you really sure you want this?" her Mom replied_

"_Yes, I made my decision already and besides I want to travel and have a change of scenery for once, Please mom, dad I really want this" she told them_

_Her parents looked at each other with hesitation in their eyes. But seeing Mikan in this state made them think twice and eventually agreed to their only daughter._

"_Okay baby, we'll let you go but in one condition" her dad said_

"_Okay dad, ill do anything you ask me" Mikan said with a little happiness shone in her eyes_

"_You have to return here when you turn 18 to take over your place as half the owner of the company along with Natsume" her dad told her_

"_uhh… okay dad I promise" Mikan said with obvious sadness and anger in her eyes when she heard Natsume's name_

"_It's settled then, ill go arrange a dinner reservation at your favorite restaurant before you leave" her mom told her with a gentle smile on her lips_

"_Thanks Mom, Dad I am so happy, I think ill go and get started on my packing for my flight tomorrow" she said hugging her parents tightly then left to her room_

"_Honey, do you think we did the right thing?" her mom asked her dad when they were left alone_

"_I don't know for sure dear, but seeing her happy again is better than not allowing her to go" Mikan's dad replied with a sad smile on his face_

_--Airport the next day –_

"_Ill miss you Mom, Dad, take care of yourselves, ill call you everyday to let you know how I'm doing" a crying Mikan said to her parents while hugging them_

"_We'll miss you too baby, take better care of yourself and don't skip any meals okay? If you need us just call or go home if you're getting lonely" her parents were also crying_

"_Don't worry I wont forget, I'm a big girl already" she told them with a small smile on her face_

_All passengers to New York please board the plane. We will be leaving in 30 minutes. Thank you_

"_I guess that's it, I have to go mom, dad, I'll call you when I get there, I'll miss you and I love you both" Mikan told her parents_

"_We'll miss you too dear, you better hurry up before you're plane leave's you" they replied_

_With one last hug and kiss on both their cheeks Mikan walked to the departure area. _

_Before she entered she cast a longing glance around her and thought…_

'_this is it, bye everyone' _

_..then she went inside not noticing somebody looking at her with sad eyes a little further away from where her parents are standing._

'_Mikan…' the person thought_

_

* * *

_

**:D**

**i hope i didnt disappoint any of you with the prologue... please review so ill know what i did wrong and improve myself.**

**gah! im still a newb at this so please tone down the flames if ever you want to flame me..**

**opinions/critcisms/ flames/suggestions/request..etc are accepted**

**oh yeah and chapter 1 will be posted soon**


	3. Chapter 1

to the people who reviewed:

**crimsoneyes44** - thanks for the review and heres chapter 1 i hope you enjoy

**pinksapphire08** - im wondering too, if its natsume or not you never know there may be someone else aiming for mikan (haha)... and ill reveal what happened to mikan and natsume soon... thanks for the review and heres chap 1... hope you enjoy reading

**dragonzoha** - thank you! and also for the review...

**dominiqueanne** - im glad you like it... and you'll know soon what happened between them...

**lisettesakura** - sorry bout that i just wrote the prologue in a hurry...

**Alwaysbtheir** - im glad you think its intersting. im glad i didnt dissapoint you... and i guess you'll know soon what really happened between them... you never know i might go totally crazy ang change the plot for some reason... just hope i don't lol

**090mikanXnatsume090** - i know the prologue was too short... i was thinking i should tweak it a bit... but i got busy writing chap 1... and heres Chapter 1 i hope i didnt dissapoint you... i made it longer lol

and also to the people who added me and my story on their alerts and favorites... thanks a bunch!

reviews makes my day and makes me update faster so i hope you keep 'em coming

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice and the characters…

**Warning:** some characters may be OOC… if you don't like OOC characters then feel free to press the little red with X button on the top right of your window... thank you!

'thoughts'

"talking"

( parenthesis ) – can sometimes be found in PoV's it may be thoughts of the characters

**(A/n) – **authors notes

_Italic – _either past, future or thoughts depends on the scenes

-sounds-

--change of scene—

and without further ado heres Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"You're arriving today..." said a mysterious person sitting behind a desk with his chair turned looking out the glass window... he seemed to be in deep thought..._

_After a while he turned and looked at a picture frame sitting on his desk... _

_"I missed you so much" he traced the face of the person in the picture..."I wonder how much you've changed over the past years"_

_"Mikan..."_

--

_"Ladies and Gentlemen we have now arrived in Japan. Please be sure to take all of your belongings. Thank you for flying with us today"_

_With that said they calmly walked out of the airplane, got their baggage and went out of the departure area..._

_One of the passengers took a deep breathe before going out of the plane and said…_

_"I'm finally back..." _

--

A brunette haired girl was seen walking out of the departure area who seems to be looking around for something or maybe someone... she was wearing a gray military-style jacket and fitting dark blue jeans with a stylish brown tinted sunglass and a black peaked cap.. **(A/n kinda like Victoria Beckham's outfit when she went to L.A)**

Everybody was looking at her like she's some kind of celebrity...well no one could blame them, she really looks good in her outfit...

"Geez! They said they're going to pick me up" she whined to herself

Flipping her hot pink cell phone she dialed her parent's number...

-Ring-

-Ring-

-Ring-

-Hello! You've reached the Sakura's-

"Mom, where are y..." before she finished talking she was answered

-Unfortunately were not home as of this moment... Please leave a message and we'll call you back once we arrive- it was the answering machine.

"wah!? I thought they're going to pick me up" she closed her phone after hearing that "now what am I going to do? If I'd known sooner I should have taken a cab"

"And to think they'll miss their only child who's been away for 4 years... humph!"

-Beep-

-Beep-

A black Lamborghini parked in front of her

'oooh.. Nice car' she was eyeing the car 'better remind myself to buy one soon'

'Oh well back to waiting for a cab'

While she was busy looking for a cab... she didn't notice somebody went out of the black car and was heading towards her...

"Mikan..." the person said

"Huh?" that was all she could muster before facing the person calling her and realizing it was the least person she would want to see when she returns...

"Natsume..."

"I'm glad you still remember me little girl"

--

It was 8 am in morning and Natsume was in his office when his cell phone rang. Realizing it was his mother he quickly answered it.

"Natsume dear... I need a favor to ask you"

Natsume cringed when he heard his mom's pet name of the day for him

"What is it mom? I'm in the middle of work right now"

"Well... you see... your aunt and uncle went in one of their travels again and they forgot to pick their daughter who's arriving today... so they were thinking if you..."

"Hold up mom... Don't tell me they want me to pick her up" he said it as a statement rather than a question

"Exactly and you know I can't say no to them so naturally I told them yes"

"What?! But mom... you should have asked me if I want to go before you said yes"

"pish, posh... I know you miss her so much... her arrival is at 11... Don't be late"

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" he sighed

Giggling his mom replied "nope... ill leave you to your work now"

"Okay mom"

Before hanging up his mom just had to drop another bomb on him...

"Oh before I forget. She'll be staying with you for a while"

"What?! Why?!"

"It's because she has nowhere to go yet and their house is an island away... and no buts mister... besides I don't want her staying at a hotel, you never know what will happen to her there" his mom is using that baby voice of hers again so that he can't oppose on whatever she's saying

"agh! Okay... okay... I get it..." he said exasperatedly "can I got back to work now? Or you have something more to say?"

"Nothing more dear... don't forget she arrives at 11 and that's AM"

"Yah. Yah. okay bye mom"

"Bye dear"

--

His mom was grinning when she placed the phone down...

She, her husband and their youngest son is living just outside the city in their mansion

"Honey, why are you grinning like a madwoman?" her husband asked **(A/n im not sure if there is a word madwoman...)**

"Nothing dear... I just told our Natsume to pick little Mikan from the airport... hehe"

"Oh! That seems like a good news to him" her husband was also grinning now

"Definitely, now all we have to do is wait and see what happens to them"

They both laughed while having an evil glint in their eyes

They didn't notice their youngest son was watching them both

'Idiots' he just shook his head and walked away from his crazy parents 'I wonder how onii-chan feels right now'

--

--Meanwhile with Natsume--

"argh! That mom!" he shouted in frustration

-Knock-

-Knock-

"Natsume... you okay over there? I heard you shout a while ago" the familiar voice of his best friend was heard from the other side of the door "can I come in?"

"Yeah sure go ahead" he collected himself before his best friend see him in his hysterical fit...

too late Ruka already went in, who took notice of his best friend's strange behavior... who looked like he's going to bang his head on his table any minute from now

"Dude, mind telling me what came up that made you shout like that? I can hear you from my office"

"Nah it's nothing of importance"

"Really? I don't believe you one bit" Ruka said with his eyebrows raised "I wont leave until you tell me" while taking a seat in front of Natsume's desk

'Sigh' "okay ill tell you... but don't make a sound until I finish talking"

"Fine... Let's hear it then"

"Remember my aunt and uncle?"

Ruka nodded

"well their daughter is arriving today, and mum asked me to pick her up at the airport cause her parents are out traveling to god knows where and they forgot to pick her up"

"So? I don't see the problem with that. Just pick her up and drive her to her house" Ruka calmly replied

"No, that's not the problem here... remember my childhood friend? Mikan? The one I was telling you about? That's 'their'daughter"

"Wait so you mean, she ..." while pointing to the picture frame on Natsume's table "is arriving today? And you're going to pick her up?"

"Bingo" Natsume slumped on his seat while massaging his forehead "I think I'm going to have a headache"

"Whoa! That's totally a big problem for you... as you've told me you haven't seen her after that little incident at her birthday"

"Ugh! Don't remind me... I know I messed up big time back then"

"So what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know... I mean... We haven't seen nor talked to each other for the past 4 years... I have only seen her photos that her parents send me... I'm so confused right now"

"Well just act like 'that' event didn't happen when you meet her at the airport and drive her to where she's staying"

"That's the big problem she's staying with me, my parents made the arrangements to her parents since she has nowhere to go and they don't want her in some hotel they're scared that something may happen to her or whatever"

"Oh wow... I thought this only happens in movies...man you're totally in for it..."

"Gee thanks you're such a great friend" Natsume replied sarcastically

After laughing at his best friends obvious distress he finally calmed down and said in a serious tone

"Nat... you know you have to face this... You can't keep on running away"

"I know but..."

"Just try ok? I know you've been waiting for a chance to patch things up with her" "and beside if it doesn't go well today, let's call up the guys and go drinking somewhere"

"Ugh! Okay! Okay! you sound like my mother... now can you please go? I need to be alone"

"Geez I was just trying to help" while raising both his hands in mock surrender

"Well I didn't ask for one… now leave I still have work to do"

"Fine…good luck then"

"Thanks I need more than just luck right now"

Leaving his best friend to drown in his thoughts Ruka went back to his office and called their friends

--

--With Natsume--

He was looking at the picture frame with Mikan in it and thinking…

'I can't believe your back'

'I hope you haven't forgotten about me'

'Are you still mad at me?'

-Sigh-

"I better get back to work… ill just think about this later before I go and get her at the airport"

--

--An hour before Mikan's arrival--

-- Natsume's P. o. V.--

Here I am driving to the airport a little early than the expected time but heck I don't think I can stay in my office anymore or ill end up banging my head again… I can't even do any work now that I know she's arriving today…

I don't know if I should be jumping with joy, sad, frustrated, annoyed or what? I can't feel a single thing knowing what I did to her… heck I'm not even supposed to see her for what I've done…

Maybe I should avoid her when she lives with me so that I can avoid any confrontation but I know that's a coward's way out…

Ruka said I shouldn't run away anymore and I know he's right but I don't know where to start…

"argh!"

I'm glad nobody could see me in this situation right now or my reputation will be ruined… I don't really care much about reputations but you can call it as my 'defense mechanism' for those deranged fan-girls of mine that keeps on mobbing me when I go out… they're like this when they see me…

Kya! Kya! Kya! Natsume-sama! You're so handsome! Marry me! And other disturbing things they say like they want to have my babies? Oo

I mean wtf… 'cough' pardon my language 'cough' who wants that? I would rather be butt ugly than have lunatics running around idolizing me. One of these days I'm going to get a restraining order against them… so that I can get a rest from all those annoying girls…

Oh well back to the matters at hand…

I wonder what she looks like now… I only saw her pictures which her sneaky parents send to me… I think they noticed the silly 'ehem' _innocent_ crush I had to their daughter back then, yeah that was all there is to it… now I'm matured enough to know that it doesn't go pass that… **(A/n Alright Natsume, keep telling yourself that… Haha)**

So much for talking to myself, I didn't even notice I'm at the airport already… and would you look at that, it's already 11, time for my doom... this is the most unluckiest day I've ever had… I bet you're laughing at me now whoever you are…

I better go find that little girl before my mom kills me…

Walking out of the car I noticed this hot girl who keeps on glancing around her like she's lost or something… ooh if I didn't have to find Mikan I would've talked to that girl and ask for her number… Ruka will be proud… he and the guys always ask me if I'm gay or what? I'm not even close to being gay I just like my own personal space and having a girlfriend would ruin that…

Wait… that 'hot' girl I was talking about looks familiar… oh no… don't tell me…I better go check…

Opening my wallet I glanced at the picture inside (I know, I have a lot of Mikan's picture… but I'm not obsessed or anything) **(A/n here we go again!)**

Oh shit I'm totally doomed… that 'girl' is Mikan… wow she changed a lot… I can't seem to take my eyes off of her… her outfit is glued to her body like a second skin (mind you she has a very nice figure, one that would make guys drool and for girls to die to have one) she has a nice complexion not too pale and not too tanned just perfect, and her hair is a bit longer too, I'm glad she put it down… her adorable lips free of lipstick or gloss that is screaming to be kissed is pouting and it make's her look adorable in my eyes, too bad I can't see her eyes because of that sunglass she's wearing, oh well there's a lot of opportunity to see those stunning eyes of hers…

Gah! I better stop explaining her features before someone down there (ehem) pops up and say hi… that would be so embarrassing…

So I walked towards her, a bit anxious as to what her reaction will be (of course it didn't show on my face, I'm still maintaining my stoic expression)… I hope this goes well…

I called her name when I was near enough…

"Mikan"

"Huh?" she had this cute confused face while saying that...

"Natsume…" i guess she still remembers me...

"I'm glad you still remember me little girl" that was all I could say. I'm somewhat glad she still remembers. I miss her and her voice so much that I was restraining myself to hug and never let her go but I know I can't do that since I'm not sure where we stand right now… **(A/n lol as if they're in a relationship... j/k)** if she already forgave me or not… all I know is time can tell…

* * *

i didn't intend to stop here but i had no choice natsume's PoV was too long... and i wanted to update soon so yep i did...

Phew! At least chap 1 is done… I hope you guys like it… I would also appreciate it if you guys review… more reviews give's me energy to update faster… lol

Chapter two would be their reactions/feelings and other random things they'll do for their first meeting after 4 years and also mikan's PoV… I wonder what will happen… gah! I still have to write it…

I'm still new to this so please point out my mistakes and such…

feel free to give opinions/criticisms/flames/suggestions/request etc.

-jellymuffin-


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. I own this story though and some other characters that i might add in here...

**Warning **- some characters may be OOC for your liking... especially the leads... so yeah just wanted to remind you that..

"talking"

'thoughts'

-sounds-

**(a/n: mine haha)**

This is T-rated for a reason... so expect the unexpected...

* * *

I would like to thank you to those who reviewed and added me and my story in their alerts and favorite list

**crimsoneyes44** - I'd like to be your friend and sorry for the spelling and grammatical errors... i dont really have a beta reader yet so its quite hard for me to check it when im in my writing mood lol... Please let me know if you see some mistakes i made in this chapter too and ill try correcting them

**pinksapphire08** - thank you for the review... and here's the new chap... altho there's a totally random NxM moment here, i still wouldnt include it to my preffered sweet moments of them.. but dont worry theres more to come..

**Courtney5236** - here's the new chap i hope you have fun reading

**xXBlackTenshiXx** - although i had a little confusion at first with the comment, im still glad for the suggestion you gave me... maybe i can use it on my stories later on... thank you for the review

**gsdvampiress** - thanks for the review...

**dominiqueanne** - i won't tell yet hehe... you can guess tho... i placed a clue in one of their conversation in the story, it may help on unlocking the mystery... lol that sounded weird to me

**Alwaysbtheir** - nu-uh... not yet. im such a sadist haha... joke... anyway i have a little clue in there... feel free to guess and tell me what you think...

**kaWaIi TanGeRinE** - haha... i think your review was pretty cute... and also thank you for the last one, im really glad that you guys undestand... anyway heres the new chapter.. i hope you enjoy

**hyperangel64** - thanks a bunch... heres the new chapter... enjoy

**kikyorules10** - thank you... and his results just came out... im glad he doesn't have cancer from all the smoking he does...

**irisNsnow child** - thank you... im really happy that you think its great so far... i was really thinking about deleting it if it doesnt work out... anyways heres the new chapter...

* * *

**--RECAP--**

_"Mikan"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Natsume…"_

_"I'm glad you still remember me little girl"_

* * *

**- -Chapter 2 - -**

**-**

It's as if time stood still for the both of them. Nobody moved afraid to ruin the moment. Unfortunately one has to ruin it…

"Wow Natsume, it's really you!" a squealing Mikan pounced on poor Natsume giving him a big bear hug.

"Wah?!" Natsume was a little taken aback by Mikan's actions 'I thought she hates me. Why the hell is she acting like this now? I was expecting her to disregard me or act a little different."

"Omigosh! You look great!" she let go of him and was eyeing him up and down with satisfaction

"Err... yeah thanks" Natsume was pretty confused now 'What the hell is with Mikan? Is she checking me out?' he kept asking himself

"Hey don't act like you're not happy to see me... Didn't you miss me even for a bit?" Mikan was giving this cute little pout that Natsume remembers so well... she used to give this to him when they were younger to get what she wants.

"N-no... I mean yes. I'm happy to see you again. It's just that..." Natsume was looking away too busy searching for the right word to use and didn't notice that Mikan went closer and hugged him again but not like the first one...

She nuzzled her head on his neck and told him "I missed you too Nat. I'm glad you're here"

Natsume was blushing really hard now but hugged back nonetheless and stroked her hair while breathing in her scent that he unknowingly missed "I missed you too little brat" 'she smells nice like vanilla and something I can't distinguish' **(a/n I'm addicted with vanilla scented perfume's and whatnots so I used it for this story)**

People around them kept on looking at both of them. Neither of the two cared or they just didn't notice the staring crowd because they were busy hugging each other. Some of the onlookers were whispering about the scene in front of them saying things like...

"Aww look at that"

"So sweet"

"They look good together"

"Ah! Young love... I wish I was young again"

"It's like watching a movie... I wish I have popcorn with me"

-boink-

"Stupid! Stop staring at them and get our bags now" his companion told him

"Ok, ok. What a party pooper" he was still grumbling as he left to get their bags

While his friend left he looked at the two who was still hugging and thought 'they really looked good and sweet together. Oh well.'

-Somewhere nearby a group of people were also watching the scene-

"Hey, look aren't they sweet?" one said while pointing to both Mikan and Natsume

"Yeah, but doesn't the guy look familiar?"

"Really? I wonder who he is"

"Yea he does look familiar"

"Hey guys lets get a little closer to them"

"Ok let's go"

"Hey isn't that Natsume Hyuuga?"

"That's him!"

"What is he doing here? And who's that girl?"

"Is that his girlfriend or something?"

"No way dude he doesn't have one and I thought he's gay?"

"I don't know pal but that doesn't look like he's gay to me"

"Yeah they look really close. Look at the way they hug each other"

"uhuh... it looks so intimate that it makes me feel guilty looking at them. Its like were intruding in on their private moment"

"Oh well we can't do anything about that. Might I remind you that we're in a public place?"

"But still…"

"Hey lets take a picture of them"

"Yea... Maybe this is what the call earlier was about"

"What call was it again?"

"Hmmm the person on the phone just said to come to the airport before lunchtime cause something big is going to happen"

"I wonder how that person knew about this"

"Who cares? At least we have a job... being a photographer is quite hard if you know what I mean"

They took pictures of Mikan and Natsume while the two is still in embrace.

"So… What now? We go back to the office and print this in paper? Or do we follow them?"

"For now let's go back to the office and figure out who the girl is"

"This is going to be front page material" one said smirking

"Okay let's go"

-At Mikan and Natsume's side-

Mikan just noticed that people around them were looking at them with curiosity and interest.

"Err Nat?" Mikan was trying to get a spaced out Natsume's attention

"Huh?" said Natsume who finally got back to earth

"Umm... you can let go now" Mikan hesitantly said "People are looking and were giving a live show here... Lets just talk later okay?" she smiled up at him

"Oh! Right" he embarrassedly let goes of her. 'Damn! I totally lost my cool there. What happened to me? Why did I hug her like that?' He was mentally berating himself 'I better be careful next time or I might do something that will really ruin my reputation and scare her, its better that she's talking to me now besides I don't like to go back to the way things were before she left'

"Hey little brat..."

"Quit it with the little brat old man" she retorted

"What old man? I'm barely 2 years older than you" he said in a voice a little louder than normal 'what is this girl thinking? I'm not an old man I'm just fcking 20 dammit. I didn't mean what I said before why is she bringing this up now' **(a/n if you guys want to know this is a lil clue to what happened 4 years ago… I'm not gonna reveal it now sorry! (",) but you can guess what happened…)**

"Ooh... did I hit a tender spot Nat?" Mikan was smirking now.

All the response she got was a glare.

'Oh yeah... he's really mad now, I can almost see the smoke coming out of his nose and ears. Ha-ha. I guess ill drop the teasing for now'

"Fine I won't call you old man anymore just please refrain from calling me little brat. Okay? And besides I'm far from little" with that said she gave him a cute wink.

'Who wouldn't? Judging from how much you've grown no one who knew you before would dare call you little anymore' sighing he just told her that they should go since she looks tired then took Mikan's luggage's and guided her towards his parked car.

-Yawn- "yeah as a matter of fact I am getting quite sleepy."

As they reached the car Natsume opened the trunk and placed all of Mikan's bags there. Then opened the front seat door to let Mikan enter "Here, get in before you collapse over there"

Giggling, Mikan pecked Natsume's cheek "Aww what a gentleman. Thanks Hun" she then entered the car and closed the door leaving Natsume outside still pondering on what happened

'What... just... happened? I can't seem to move. Oh god I'm such a freak why is am I acting like this... stop it Natsume. It was a simple freaking kiss, a peck I tell you and you act as if she just gave you a full kiss on the lips… don't loose your cool. Think of what you're friends will say if they see you right now. Stop acting like a lovesick fool... I must admit I feel a little happy but nobody would know how I felt... okay relax... Dammit stupid body. Move!'

While he was taking to himself, Mikan was wondering why Natsume isn't moving and just staring into space.

'What's taking him?' opening the car window Mikan called out to him "Nat, are you planning to stay there all day?"

"I'm coming"

_-to be continued-_

* * *

**Author's corner yay!**

**Im really sorry for the late update... as ive said before... there was a lot of happenings that made me update only now... im pretty much emotionaly tired till now but writing has been one of my many outlets, so i thought why dont i update my story since i dont have anything to do and since im pretty much free now...**

**In this chapter i was supposed to tackle mikan's feelings and thoughts... but i ended up splitting the whole chapter into two and ill post the other one in the coming days since i feel like its still missing something... i also placed a little clue to help you figure out what happened 4 years ago... you can guess and tell me what you thought of... it might help zest up the story... i added a little NxM moment here... altho its quite short and not that sweet... anyway ill save that for the coming chapters...**

**the second half of this chapter will be posted in the coming days... and as ive said we'll figure out what mikan was thinking while all of the things happened above... and no... i dont think she had a change of heart that easily... well lets not judge her character yet... ill reveal it next chap...**

**thank you! and please keep reading and submitting reviews in my story... it would really make me happy to get more reviews... **

**I accept opinions/ideas/criticism/suggestions and flames. but pleasem please make it mild im still new here... oh and you can also ask questions... i dont mind...and ill try answering them...**

_i just noticed i used a lot of "really" in here... i got many errors too... sorry bout that... i just wanted to post this fast and dont have the time to recheck it_

**id love new friends... so i hope everyone could be friends with me**

* * *

_reality is a bitch and i wont mind staying in dreamland_

_-jellymuffin-_


	5. message from the author

hey readers this is**_ jellymuffin_**

im really sorry for not updating lately i really wanted to but my laptop isnt cooperating with me... to make the long story short my plug got toasted but my new one hasnt arrived yet.  
i have already written the next chapter for this story but its stored in my notebook so i cant upload it yet.  
dont worry im not planning to delete this story or abandon it... so i hope you'll still support my fanfic even though it might take some time to update

thanks for reading...

this fanfic is temporarily on _**Hiatus**_...


End file.
